


everyone that you left behind

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: anon_lovefest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie hates how this ends, blood covering the floor, Gerard sobbing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everyone that you left behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andeincascade (Ande)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/gifts).



> Warning: Off-screen deaths of some characters, in different 'verses. Not really a death fic, though.
> 
> Written nonanonymously for the LJ community anon_lovefest. Unbeta'd. Title stolen from _Sing_ , of course. A little gift for the lovely Andeincascade. She knows why.
> 
> Prompt: _Frank hates how this ends, blood covering the floor, Gerard sobbing in the background. Luckily, time travel was meant for events like this._
> 
> I was sure that I was going to be able to squeeze out an amazing angsty story and time travel without a happy ending and instead I got...this. Go figure.

Frankie hates how this ends, blood covering the floor, Gerard sobbing in the background. Luckily, time travel was meant for events like this.

At least, that's what the guy known as Mad Scientist Gerard - M for short (never, ever MS Gee, because that was just too many kinds of wrong) - had told him. And it's not so much time travel as hopping from alternate universe to alternate universe. But whatever—Frankie's not particular about his labels these days.

M's hair was just like Gee's mop of unruly hair, but _brightbrightbright_ red, like a character who'd escaped full-tilt from a random anime. The first time they'd fucked, Frankie couldn't stop touching it, getting his hands lost in it and tugging gently, until M had found another, better way to occupy Frankie's hands.

M was different than Frankie's Gerard, Frankie's best-friend-forever-and-so-much-more Gee. M had _that_ hair, silly brass goggles, a white lab coat and his stupid mad scientist cackle. Frankie's Gee had had none of those, just a voice like an angel, a desire to save the world, and a heart as big as the moon.

Frankie looks back over his shoulder at this particular Gerard, his sobbing grating on Frank's raw nerves like a file. Yeah, there was blood everywhere, but at least this Frank was still alive. He couldn't say that about his own personal Gee, or M's Frank, for that matter.

He'd asked M once, about what he'd called _his_ Frank, and M had been so quiet for so long that Frankie'd thought that M wasn't going to answer. "Iero," M had finally said, his voice so raw and broken, even after a decade. "I always called him Iero." Frankie had spent the rest of the night kissing away M's tears and shedding a few of his own.

Frankie had managed to do okay, in this 'verse. There were plenty of other 'verses where that wasn't the case, where he fucked up and wasn't fast enough, strong enough, smart enough to stop the inevitable. Then, it was _GerardMikeyRayFrankBob_ sobbing over someone's broken body, blood covering the floor.

The blood always bothered him the most.

It always amazed Frankie that no matter which 'verse he landed in, they were always a band. Sometimes successful, sometimes not, punk band, rock band, country 'n' western band, _polka band_ , but endlessly, always together. Like Fate, or something. M didn't have an explanation for that, though he did spend two days scratching out formulae on the slateboards in his lab trying to condense _music_ into dry, dusty numbers.

Frankie's Gee would have been appalled. Maybe Iero would have been, too. Frankie just sat on his chair and laughed and laughed and laughed.

M had been in a band, but he'd been the _drummer_ because he was tone deaf, had no voice to speak of and was plagued by a crippling stage fright. It had left Frankie reeling for days, to find a Gee that couldn't sing and wasn't a natural-born performer. _Those_ were few and far between in the multiverse.

In this 'verse, he'd been 30 seconds too late to catch the bad guy, but he'd been in time to keep him from killing this Frank, pushing him out of the way of the big motherfucking _sword_ that had almost decapitated Frank like an Immortal. Instead, Frankie had gotten _in_ the way with his kickass thin-as-fabric body armor (thank God for M, really) which had stopped the sword, but not the knife that the bad guy had sliced his arm open with. Which fucking _hurt_ , no lie, but was going to leave behind a wicked cool scar.

So, a puddle of blood which was slowly spreading, in spite of Frankie's impromptu bandana-bandage-tourniquet, Gerard sobbing over a perfectly-fine Frank, Ray watching Frankie warily and Mikey still owl-eyed over the Gerard-doppelgänger that had _zotted_ out of thin air, tried to kill Frank with a fucking big samurai sword and had disappeared back into thin air after baying like a wolf.

Yeah, that was the worst part of it. Evil Gerard Way, Evil Gee, EG, mirror universe Gee, His Evilness. M's arch-enemy and Frankie's constant nemesis. He looked a lot like Frankie's Gee did at twenty, only less drunk and more sweet. Evilness spent all of his time popping in and out of 'verses, Frankie hot on his trail, trying, for whatever bugfuck crazy reason, to kill the band.

Evilness had gotten Frankie's Gee, and M's Iero, and hundreds of other _GerardMikeyRayFrankBobs_ , and if Frankie ever got the opportunity, he was going to kill the son-of-a-bitch with his bare hands. Slowly and painfully for what he'd done to Gee. And Iero, if he was being honest with himself.

M had a pile of theories as to why Evilness did what he did, but Frankie really didn't give a damn. Frankie just wanted half a chance to kill him before he destroyed any more lives, before he left any more Franks or Gerards or Mikeys or Rays or Bobs grieving, missing some vital part of themselves for the rest of their lives.

That's how Frankie had gotten involved with this whole crazy mess; Gee had gotten killed and in the aftermath, Frankie had seen not one, but two ghosts of Gee - a red-headed one and and a sweet-faced one fighting with what looked like lightsabers. Frankie had been _zotted_ back with M to his home 'verse, which had turned out to be the best thing that could have happened, because he had been so lost without Gee that Evilness could have killed him without breaking a sweat.

Instead, he'd been stuck with a crazy-haired version of his dead lover who explained to him like he was an _idiot_ the concept of alternate realities and multiverses. Frankie yelled back about men in white with butterfly nets, psychotic breaks from reality, paranoid schizophrenics, and multiple personalities until M had opened the damn curtains and made Frankie look out on world most definitely not his own.

Frankie had only ever seen one tintype of M and Iero, a weirdly colored thing, strangely formal. M sitting in a chair, goggles pushed up into his neon red hair, faithful lab coat blindingly white, Iero standing next to M, wearing leather and plaid, his hair bright blue and standing straight up in an awesome Mohawk. Frankie couldn't help grinning at his otherself.

He'd looked up at a sound and M was staring at him, grief etched clearly on his face and Frankie had put the picture back down, carefully. "I'm sorry I'm not him, M." And he'd meant it.

"Don't be. I'm not." M had cupped his face tenderly and had kissed him, and for the first time Frankie had felt like he was home.

Ray was still staring at him and Frankie could almost hear the gears turning in that sharp-edged brain of Ray's. Time to exit, stage left. Or right, depending. He gave Ray a grin and a salute, and pressed the green button on the doohicky that he used to hop from 'verse to 'verse. It was time to go home, and M was waiting for him.

-fin-


End file.
